


Smooth Criminal

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Quiero que Changmin ah sea aún más suave conmigo de lo que fue esta noche. No importa sí es un criminal.





	1. Chapter 1

Lo único que podía ver eran los ligeros rayos de luz  provenientes de los automóviles que pasaban cerca del callejón por el que corría desesperado. Sabía que esa era una zona peligrosa pero jamás pensó que justamente él, terminaría corriendo por su integridad y las pocas cosas de valor que llevaba consigo perseguido por 3 tipos que apenas lo vieron pasar frente a ellos comenzaron a seguirlo.

Se sentía acorralado como una presa pequeña e insignificante, escuchaba sus carcajadas escalofriantes muy cerca de él y comenzaba a asfixiarse, en lugar de estar huyendo su histeria lo había llevado a meterse a un callejón sin salida, estaba oscuro, el lugar estaba visiblemente alejado de los complejos de edificios que rodeaban el callejón sumiéndolo en una aún más tétrica y espesa oscuridad que había roto todas sus esperanzas de gritar y poder ser auxiliado por alguna persona.

El aire frío entraba por su boca como cristales afilados que le destrozaban los pulmones, mientras permanecía tirado en un rincón del callejón con la cabeza gacha y el labio roto, aún llevaba consigo su celular y su cartera, esperaba que su notebook fuese suficiente para que lo dejaran en paz, ya lo habían golpeado y también le habían hablado  de un modo que todas las palabras parecían sacadas de una alcantarilla, nunca había entendido porque los criminales eran tan estúpidos, si iban a robar deberían de al menos tratar algo bien a sus víctimas, así se aseguraban de que no los denunciarían por su consideración,  pero golpeándolos e  insultándolos solo hacían que la impotencia creciera y que quisieras verlos tras las rejas por el resto de sus vidas. O muertos.

—¿Saliste corriendo solo por salvar una computadora y unos libros viejos? Niño, en verdad no debes tener experiencia en esto ¿verdad?  —pregunto uno de ellos con sorna, los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas, no había sido culpa de Minho, sencillamente entro en pánico, como si fuese lo más cortes y caballeroso del mundo despojar a la gente de sus pertenencias.

—¡Hey mocoso! ¡Levanta el rostro cuando alguien te está hablando! —hablo otro tipo y Minho boto asustado, queriendo que la pared tras su espalda se lo tragara, desafortunadamente solo sintió otro brusco tirón que estaba seguro le había jodido las vértebras del cuello.

_—No, no, no. ¿Que se supone que hacen atacando niños a media noche?_

Una voz pausada, grave y reconfortante resonó por todo el callejón, Minho se estremeció, se trataba de falsa comodidad y sintió miedo al escucharla emerger de la oscuridad, el sujeto que se había acercado a molestarlo también debió percibirlo porque lo soltó sin mucha delicadeza y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Pisadas sincronizadas fueron acercándose poco a poco a donde se encontraban ubicados y la luz parpadeante de una farola rota iluminaba sin mucha nitidez una figura alta que usaba ropas oscuras.

 

Minho se quedó estático y prudentemente evito levantar la cara cuando ese otro tipo se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia de su persona.

 

El hombre en cuestión dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y volteo a mirar a sus nuevos empleados, pensó que las especificaciones sobre trabajar para él eran y habían sido claras desde el principio, pero al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba su cliente, parecía que tendría que hacerles una demostración sobre la manera de tratarlos, el pobrecito actuaba y lucía como una víctima lastimada y no era la palabra que le gustaba ocupar para las personas que pasaban por su zona.

 

Saco las manos que había mantenido tibias entre las bolsas de su chaqueta de cuero negro y les lanzo una mirada de advertencia a sus secuaces que sin mediar ni una palabra y con la expresión de un niño que sería regañado al llegar a casa, caminaron deprimidos e intrigados hasta posarse tras él.

 

—Changmin ah… —susurro uno de ellos al ver que se había quedado observando con detenimiento al muchacho que tembló y se abrazó así mismo al escucharlo hablar. Changmin lo silencio con un enérgico «shht» recriminándole con la mirada su estupidez.

El ladrón se irguió y observó a su jefe avanzar hasta ese muchacho decidido y sin titubeos, solo tenía que limitarse a cerrar la boca y observar.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien? Vamos levántate —dijo en tono afable encontrándose un rostro inundado de pánico que le dio un vuelco en el estómago y lo hizo observarlo a detalle ¿Era él?

 

Minho accedió a levantarse solo porque lo necesitaba, estaba muriendo de frío y muy probablemente se enfermaría, casi grita cuando sintió un dedo tibio pasearse por su labio inferior limpiando con cuidado la sangre que el anterior golpe le había dejado y tímidamente levanto la mirada chocando unos segundos con esos ojos que lo hicieron estremecer aunque no podría explicar realmente porque.

 

—Lamento la actitud de mis muchachos son nuevos, pero espero sepa comprenderlos.

 

El confundido cerebro de Minho solo lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo sin ninguna idea fija en la cabeza y después solo vio una sonrisa ¿sensual? Instalarse en los labios de ese sujeto, antes de quedar acorralado entre esa pared de manera indecorosa a causa de un hombre.

 

Eso estaba mal.

 

Alto. Alto. Alto.

 

Terriblemente mal.

 

Estaban asfixiándolo contra una pared húmeda y repleta de moho que desprendía un aroma nauseabundo y además un hombre de dudosa procedencia estaba lamiendo y humectando sus labios con una maestría impecable, haciéndole olvidar lo deplorable de su estado y la situación en la que se encontraba. Porque su aroma a sudor, colonia y cuero lo había mareado y la forma en la que estaba restregándose a su cuerpo mientras continuaba humedeciéndole la boca y también los pantalones lo habían dejado completamente idiota. Gimió sofocado cuando separo sus labios con un excitante chasquido y se dio cuenta que se había aferrado a él con desesperación. Preguntándose porque el ambiente se había tornado erótico de repente, Changmin le sonrió y le mordió los labios por última vez para memorizar su textura, antes de apartarse por completo de Minho.

 

—Ten más cuidado o la próxima vez voy a robarte algo más que un beso. ¡Vámonos! —grito mandándole un guiño antes de que su sequito de principiantes se echara a correr tras él con los ojos como platos.

 

 Minho se escurrió de nueva cuenta por la pared con una dosis de sobre sensibilidad en el cuerpo, un criminal lo beso, pero no fue un beso cualquiera, había sido un beso con la esencia primitiva del sexo impregnada en el, lo dejo medio duro y húmedo, lo peor era que le hubiera gustado que continuara, palpo sus pantalones y entonces noto que ni su cartera ni su celular estaban en su sitio, tuvo que reconocer que la manera en que lo había despojado de sus cosas era original y muy estimulante.

 

Cuando la policía llego lo llevaron a una ambulancia y comenzaron a interrogarlo, pero no fue de mucha ayuda, no podía pensar con claridad después de semejante beso joder…

 

El amable policía que lo acompaño a casa le dijo con una sonrisa agradable que había tenido suerte porque le toco «un criminal suave» y Minho aún dolorido y muerto de frió en medio de un callejón apestoso, le dio muchas vueltas a esa frase y pensó que efectivamente le había tocado un criminal suave, con tendencias más de súper héroe, pero algo tenía aún más claro.

 

_Quiero que Changmin ah sea aún más suave conmigo de lo que fue esta noche. No importa sí es un criminal._


	2. Chapter 2

Una melodía sugerente, sabanas en extremo suaves y un aroma ajeno inundándole las fosas nasales que le llegaba por todos lados, hacía que su cuerpo sin ropa se moviera con gusto sobre la cama.

Jamás había visto algo tan perturbador y delicioso a la vez durmiendo entre sus sabanas solo bajo la luz de la Luna, le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, era una grata sorpresa que _Minho shii_ hubiera decidido no hacerle caso, el haber estudiado minuciosamente las cosas que guardaba en su cartera, le había hecho darse una idea bastante agradable del joven que por sí mismo le parecía demasiado atrayente y difícil de ignorar.

Decidió que era hora de hacer que despertara y sonrió sin poder evitarlo tomo el arma que había estado descansando en el buro hasta ese momento y se posiciono sobre él con una camisa roja semi abierta, enredo sus manos con paciencia sobre la suavidad de esa piel al mismo tiempo que lo iba descubriendo poco a poco de las sabanas que habían entibiado cándidamente su cuerpo y volvió a sonreír al ver que poco a poco empezaba a entreabrir los ojos.

Minho se asustó y a punto estuvo de gritar cuando el resplandeciente cañón de un arma rozo una de sus mejillas enredándole la lengua y todas las ideas, sintiéndose muy amenazado pero extrañamente relajado.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado…  —susurraron con voz grave cargada de erotismo cerca de uno de sus oídos,  abrió los ojos nuevamente, aferrándose a las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas, cuando esa pistola se deslizo por su sien, luego su cuello hasta quedar justo sobre su nuca—. Porque la próxima vez que te tuviera de nuevo en mis manos iba a robarte algo más que un beso ¿Recuerdas? —cuestionó con la voz enronquecida haciendo bajar con amenazante lentitud el arma por la espalda descubierta de Minho hasta sus caderas y un poco más abajo, retirando impúdicamente la sabana que había cubierto la exquisita desnudez de ese niño al que vio llevarse un puño a la boca incapaz de descifrar que fue lo que acallo…

Un grito de ansiedad o un involuntario gemido de placer. Y se rió aun viendo solo su espalda y parte de su rostro que empezaba a ponerse rojo porque tenía toda la noche para descubrir que había significado ese sonido.

—La otra noche en el callejón no fue la primera vez que te vi Minho… —hablo con ardor deslizando el cañón de la pistola por entre los glúteos del aludido, acariciando casi perversamente entre ellos con más presión de la necesaria, antes de inclinarse y reír mordiendo un blanquecino trozo de piel, entre sus muslos, muy cerca de ese lugar que sin saber porque Minho había dejado que comenzara a palpitar, tal vez porque no podía controlar su cuerpo o porque inconscientemente no quería hacerlo…

—Gírate —pidió con un tono mimado, imitando la falsa dulzura de un niño travieso, viéndolo obedecer agarrotadamente, encogió sus piernas dejando un problemático pequeño espacio entre ellos mientras buscaba a tientas algo con lo que cubrirse.

El cautivo enrojeció y se asfixio a la vez, al observar a ese hombre que semanas atrás le había hecho sexo con la boca, había soñado insanamente volver a encontrarse con él, aunque las circunstancias fueran del todo inesperadas y atemorizantes. Changmin volvió a reír y gateo sobre la cama hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de él, sin soltar en ningún momento la pistola que hacía que Minho se pusiera nervioso.

—¿Sabes? No acostumbro ser rudo y particularmente nunca he forzado a nadie, obviamente no quería empezar contigo pero no puedo dejar de pensar en tener tu culo apretado para mí. Así que si te sirve de consuelo, te aconsejo pensar en la persona que te gusta mientras te preparas para mí —hablo contra sus labios acariciando con el mango del arma las piernas de Minho, dejando un bote de color claro, abierto junto a su cuerpo,  mientras se decidía por fin a besar nuevamente esos labios. Recibió encantado un suspiro sorpresivo pero no una negativa enérgica, Minho lo deseaba y estaba poniéndose caliente, pero no entendió a lo que ese hombre se había referido… Mucho menos imaginaba que estaba poniéndolo a prueba por puro amor al arte.

—¿Pre-prepararme? —pregunto genuinamente desconcertado, encogiéndose algo asustado sobre sí cuando lo escucho reír contra la piel de su cuello.

—Sí, prepararte, quiero que pongas esto… —murmuro señalando con su pistola el pequeño bote que había dejado sobre la cama enfatizando sus órdenes —. Aquí…

Finalizo extasiado, empujando suavemente el cañón del arma entre la  tersura inquieta que Minho escondía entre sus mulos, afilando su sonrisa cuando esos ojos se cristalizaron y esos labios proliferaron un angustiado gemido matizado por excitación.

Bien, bien, su pequeña fantasía estaba resultando ser desmedidamente placentera, la expresión de Minho distaba mucho de ser la de alguien que estaba sufriendo al ser obligado a realizar algo que posiblemente era catalogado de obsceno y eso estaba bien para Changmin, se sentiría mal si su cliente recién convertido en favorito, no lo disfrutaba tanto como él, sin mencionar que su expresión suavizaba el encuentro y hacía tambalear los instintos de Changmin.

Tímidamente deslizaba uno de sus dedos a través de los pliegues de su trasero esparciendo incómodamente la sustancia espesa y resbaladiza que Changmin le había proporcionado, buscaba infructuosamente ocultarse lo más posible de la mirada ávida y ansiosa de Shim, esos ojos tenían el mismo tipo de efecto que uno de esos sexuales besos que ya le había obsequiado con anterioridad.

Como un flash Minho recordó la manera en la que uno de esos hombres lo había llamado esa noche y abrió los labios gimoteando ardientemente al deslizar otro de sus dedos en su necesitada y caliente abertura.

—Chang…min…ah…

Sus piernas fueron abiertas intempestivamente y sus labios fueron atacados con fiereza, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando mientras continuaba por pura inercia estimulando su parte baja con tres dedos en medio de erráticas y profundas caricias que no hacían otra cosa que encender aún más a Changmin.

—¿Qué crees que haces gimiendo mi nombre de esa manera?

De forma sensual deslizo su camisa al suelo, abrió sus pantalones justo en medio de esas piernas que seguían contrayéndose a causa del propio movimiento que los dedos de su fantasía ejercían en su propio interior.

Arrojo la pistola al piso y Minho abrió los ojos esforzándose en responder lo más serenamente que podía.

—Dijo…q-que me pre-parara… pensando… en-ah-la… persona que me gustaba…

Le hizo saber desdibujándose infinitos segundos ante Changmin al deslizarse por las sabanas buscando una posición más cómoda para lo que hacía, se arqueó cuando la encontró y su mojada y linda erección quedaba a la vista para ser apreciada por el mayor.

—Nadie me había gustado nunca tanto como usted —sollozo su confesión de forma acalorada—. Aunque me haya quitado mis pertenencias… —aclaro largando un gemido cuando firme y de forma certera fue aplastado contra el colchón sin dejar de ser besado ni tomado con una posesividad e ímpetu avasallador, toda la noche, bajo hechizantes besos placenteros y una increíble adormecedora suavidad.

***

Al día siguiente cuando abrió los ojos perezosamente a eso de las siete de la mañana se encontró en su departamento con toda la luz del amanecer dándole completamente en la cara, haciendo que se preguntara si solo lo había soñado… Un tinte amargo tiño su mirada y al mismo tiempo choco con un arma sobre su buro de la cual colgaba un curioso papelito. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al trasero y gimió observando intrigado la estela traslucida de fluidos que había quedado impregnada entre sus dedos, tomo apresurado la nota y sonrió azorándose furiosamente.

 

_…Changmin ah será más mullido contigo de lo que fue la noche pasada, espérame despierto y con las ventanas de tú habitación abiertas… Límpiate cuidadosamente mientras piensas en mí… Y prepárate para la mejor noche de tú vida…_

_Dijiste anoche que no importaba que tan malo fuera siempre y cuando fuera suave, así que mantén tú palabra._

_Besos, ya sabes de cuáles._

_P.D: En mi opinión encontraras algo interesante que hacer con la pistola mientras no estoy, aprovecha mi ausencia._

_…Te ves muy lindo preparándote, así que hazlo bien…_

 

Dejo que el papel cayera de sus manos y miro el arma con un aire juguetón, tal vez la usaría, pero después de dormir un rato, quería soñar nuevamente con su dulce  y suave criminal mientras su cuerpo aún lo sentía…

Había valido la pena dejarse golpear por la espalda mientras Changmin creía que no lo veía, en serio no  debería ser tan confiado, siendo Minho el hijo del mafioso más buscado de Seúl, había sido gratificante y excitante convertirse en una víctima, su padre amaría al yerno que le había encontrado, claro, omitiendo el hecho de que lo secuestro y le apunto con un arma o lo castraría y la verdad sería un desperdició, aún no lo probaba…Y con una sonrisa en los labios se quedó dormido, su plan había salido perfecto, solo quedaba disfrutarlo y valla que lo harían.

Aún más porque al otro lado de la ciudad Changmin estrechaba la mano del señor Choi con una sonrisa autosuficiente, y él que lo había llamado loco al decirle que podría con Minho, el niño era rebelde pero una monada en la cama, solo que por su propia integridad no iba a decírselo a su suegro, ni tampoco que él fue la principal causa de la rebeldía de Minho para empezar. Sonriendo mientras sopesaba las posibilidades de decirle que tal vez más pronto de lo que se esperaba lo convertirían en abuelo. Con ese ritmo sexual ¿Para qué hacerse tontos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG yo no me acordaba de como es que esto terminaba jajaja que calorrrrr~ Este universo es uno de mis favoritos! La mafia es muy interesante xDD Gracias por leer!! Kudos y coments son muy apreciados.
> 
> Mis redes por cualquier consulta, duda o lo que decidan!
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/162963484553/smooth-criminal-stsuki-shinee-archive-of-our)  
> Saludos!!


End file.
